winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Luna (Solaria)
Queen Luna is the queen of the planet Solaria. She is Stella's mother and also the ex-wife of King Radius. In the comics, she is seen with her new lover, Allan, (whom Stella is not fond of) at parent-teacher meetings. She constantly tried to get her daughter to be kind to him and bond with him as a new family member. Stella eventually opened up but was still very bitter about her having a new boyfriend. However, since we never see the new boyfriend in the series, it is possible Luna is not dating him anymore, or just because the comics are not canon with the series. Appearance |-|Winx Club= Luna has long platinum blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail with lighter blonde streaks. She wears a crescent-shaped tiara and wears a long blue dress with a dark blue cape. She has dark blue eyes, with lighter blue eyeshadow and eyeliner. By her appearance, and name, it is assumed that she has moon-based powers. File:Queen_luna.png |-|Comics= In the comics, she wears a long light blue shirt with dark blue pants that go above her ankles with dark blue heels. File:LfL p6.png|Luna's design in the comics (with Stella and Allan). Personality Queen Luna is shown to be caring to her daughter and ex-husband. Yet her ex-husband seemed to snub everything she did until Stella used her Sirenix Wish to bring them closer to each other. Pre-Series A little is known about her background, except that she married King Radius and became queen of Solaria. They had Stella but divorced sometime before the start of the series. Reasons for this divorce are unknown so far, but, in Season 5, Luna claims that her marriage with Radius could not work due to his prideful nature. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= Queen Luna made her first appearance in Stella's magically-induced nightmare, where he revealed that she is divorcing her husband, King Radius. Later on, Stella finds out that her parents' divorce was no nightmare, but reality. As a result, she lashes out at Bloom during the Day of the Rose as she was still slightly in denial about her parents. Stella's_Parents-Radius_and_Luna.jpg|Luna (on the right) in Stella's nightmare. |-|Season 5= When Tritannus stole the seal from Pillar of Light and caused the universe wide eclipses, Luna became worried about Radius and traveled to the royal palace. She found Radius in the room where Second Sun of Solaria was kept. Radius was not happy to see her, but when he fainted Luna helped him to his bedroom where she took care of him. Stella arrived soon and she was surprised to see her mother in her father's palace. As Stella heads with the Winx to the Infinite Ocean, Luna tries to take care of Radius. She believes that Stella can find a cure as long as the second sun of Solaria still shines. When Pillar of Light is restored by Stella, Radius is alright again. At the throne room, Luna and Radius congratulate Stella, who tries to explain to her father that she thought of what both Luna and Radius would have done and put them together. Radius seems to notice what Stella means and ignores the meaning, saying that he should prepare to fight Tritannus. Luna is angry at him for not giving Stella enough credit. Radius and she start fighting again and Luna leaves the palace, much to Stella's dismay. She makes an appearance in the conference room at Domino. When the Sovereign's Council finally agreed to join forces and vanquish Tritannus once and for all, Luna returned to Solaria with Radius and she commanded the Second Sun of Solaria to send its light to the alliance on Earth. After Tritannus was imprisoned for his crimes, Luna is seen with her ex-husband and the rest of the Sovereign's Council on Andros attending the party. |-|Season 6= In Mythix, Luna and the other mothers celebrate Mother's Day at Alfea. In Queen for a Day, Luna, Radius and other people of Solaria gathered into the castle to let Stella be a queen for a day. Comics |-|Season 1= Luna is first vaguely mentioned by Stella halfway into Issue 7 after a letter from her finally makes it to Alfea. Realizing that it has been such a long time since she last heard or even saw her mother, Stella rips open the letter only to burst out in tears upon reading it. Bloom later finds Stella sobbing in a bench on one of the highest balconies of the school and tries to console her friend. Here, Stella tells Bloom that her mother had fallen in love with another man, something that should not have happened as this means that her parents will never get back together like she desperately wishes. As Stella fears losing her family forever, Bloom mentions how her mother was asking for Stella's opinion on the matter in the letter but, unfortunately, Stella believes that her opinion ultimately would not matter as her parents never asked for her opinion when they decided to separate. She then begins to break down again as she has realized for a while now that her mother never thinks about her father anymore and neither of them want to get back together, even if it would be for her sake. Unfortunately, Knut had been spying on the two fairies and learned about the "true pain" needed to open the forbidden book for the Trix. He later reports this back to them and Icy comes up with a plan to use Stella' grief over her family situation to force the book open. The next day, Bloom checks up on Stella to see if she feels any better about what happened yesterday, but Stella seems to be emotionally drained as all she tells Bloom is that she just does not know what to do with her parents anymore. |-|Season 2= *Issue 30: Love for Layla |-|Season 4= *Issue 65: New Love |-|Season 6= *Issue 130: An Unforgettable Party Magical Abilities Her first power was shown at "Saving Paradise Bay", which was to control light. It was also shown that she was able to control the sun's luminosity too since it is the source of light of the moon as well. Trivia *Luna is the Latin and Italian word for the Moon, as well as the name of the Goddess of the Moon in Roman Mythology. *It is unknown whether Luna originates from Solaria or whether she is from another planet and moved to Solaria after marrying Radius. *In a book about Stella, she and Radius are shown to get along okay, even though in Season 5 they are seen fighting. **It is possible that, since Stella's Sirenix wish was for her parents to listen to their hearts and her more, they may end up getting back together in the future. *Since she appears at the Sovereign's Council on Domino and at the ceremony where Stella becomes the Queen for a Day, it could all mean that she is still officially the queen of Solaria. Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Season 1 Category:Solaria Category:Stella Category:Female Characters Category:Comics Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 Category:Allies Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 6